zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Gentarou Hongou
Ace |number = 1 |gender = Male |age = 50 |hair = Golden brown with grey highlights |eyes = Grey |occupation = CEO of Cradle Pharmaceutical |status = Alive |affiliates = Nagisa Nijisaki (Right-hand man) Teruaki Kubota (Technical supervisor) Kagechika Musashidou (Majority stockholder) }} Gentarou Hongou, otherwise known as Ace, is a middle-aged man and is one of the nine players in the Nonary Game. He bears the number one bracelet, hence his nickname Ace. Appearance Hongou has brown hair with streaks of gray showing from his older age. He wears a black long sleeve shirt with pants to match and a blue belt. He wears a long white trenchcoat over his garments and also wears black boots. His trenchcoat was also used to store small items, a bracelet being an example. Personality Hongou trusts the other players and advises everyone else to follow his lead. He claims he will not do Zero's bidding and will determine his own destiny. Ace has an altruistic outlook and acts very heroic at times. He deceives the others, causing the death of the 9th Man and a few others since having his knowledge of the history of the Nonary Game would make him very suspicious. Background During some point of his life, Hongou became the CEO of Cradle Pharmaceutical. He, along with his fellow executives Nagisa Nijisaki, Teruaki Kubota and Kagechika Musashidou planned out the First Nonary Game. Beforehand, Hongou was kidnapped by the successor of Dashiell Gordain. He had became victorious of the Nonary Game and told Gordain's successor and his millionaire friends that he felt that if he could win the game, he could come up with a much superior version. They were interested by Hongou's proposal and Gordain's successor sold him his ship where the Nonary Games took place, the Gigantic. Of course, Hongou's true intention was to test the theory of morphogenetic fields, the idea of two organisms to be able to communicate with one another without any physical contact and through sheer force, and in addition to Musashidou's funding, the millionaires included their funding as well. Also, when Hongou investigated the ship, he discovered a mandrake root in a coffin, which was used to create the drug Soporil. As a result, Cradle Pharmaceutical's stocks increased drastically and some stockbrokers quickly took advantage of it. In order to start the experiment, he kidnapped 18 children for the experiment while Kubota developed the technology needed for the experiment, with Musashidou providing the money needed to pay the costs and Nijisaki putting together the designs of the experiment. He categorized the 18 children into groups called the transmitters and the receivers. Depending on how well each child does, he would put them into the sinking Gigantic if they were the receivers and Building Q, a building with its interior built exactly that of the Gigantic, if they were the transmitters. Since he was the head of the Nonary Project, he knew the solution to every puzzle. During the First Nonary Game, he was stationed at the Gigantic. His experiment had gone awry from the beginning due to a couple of errors such as having a pair of siblings together in each building. The siblings together on the Gigantic were Aoi Kurashiki and Akane Kurashiki. Also, the detective Seven had interfered with the project by saving the four children who were left behind Door 9 located in the incinerator when five other children escaped through it. The four children left behind were Aoi, Akane, Nona Kashiwabara and Light. Hongou soon caught Seven rescuing them by pulling them up into a ventilation system although he manages to get Akane back when she went back to get her doll back. He went into the incinerator with her and near the RED, he put two numbered bracelets near it and quickly exited through the double-doors. Trivia * An Ace is the first value in a deck of playing cards. * His Japanese alias, also pronounced Ichinomiya (一宮) is a city in Japan. Literally translated, it means "the first shrine". Gallery Ace poster.jpg|Mobile wallpaper Ace concept.jpg|Normal, Entertained, Smile, Unspeakably amazed, Serious, Upset, Sad, Mad, Mad. Aceartbook1.png Aceartbook3.png Aceartbook2.png Category:Characters